1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data compression. More particularly, this invention relates to data compression involving decorrelation and entropy encoding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data compression is a known technique applied to data when it is desired, for example, to reduce the bandwidth needed to transmit the data or to reduce the amount of storage space needed to store the data. Known data compression systems sometimes make use of decorrelation of the data and entropy encoding to exploit the redundancy within data to bring about compression. An example of a system using such data compression is the standard proposed by the Joint Photographic Experts Group and currently under review by the International Standards Organisation.
It is a constant aim in data compression systems to increase the degree of compression achieved.